


stormy ocean eyes

by czqy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Misunderstandings, Model Hinata Shouyou, Photographer Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Pre-Relationship, other things not tagged bc spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czqy/pseuds/czqy
Summary: So apparently the model for Iwaizumi’s upcoming shoot comes in a 2-for-1 deal.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	stormy ocean eyes

The first time Iwaizumi Hajime sees him, it’s actually the blob of orange _next_ to him that he notices.

Oikawa was right, he _would_ be perfect for Iwaizumi’s project. He can see it already, the all-white garb inside a white warehouse, with his bright coloured hair acting like the flame of a torchlight against snow.

His figure helps, too. He’s not too tall, and he has an innocent round face. Perfect for the ethereal feeling Iwaizumi aims to convey. Iwaizumi bets that under perfect lighting and maybe some smoke, with the right accessories, he could make him look like a _god_.

But, even as the model introduces himself as, ‘Hinata Shouyou, Oikawa-san’s junior,’ Iwaizumi finds his eyes drifting to the other, taller man.

He’s handsome, with hair the colour of ravens, and eyes like the ocean during a storm. His expression is stoic, bordering on constipated, as if he isn’t sure why he’s here, listening to his friend with the sunniest disposition Iwaizumi’s ever seen, talking to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi doesn’t know either, however he can’t stop himself from blurting, “So are you with the company too?”

The handsome man immediately startles and breaks his cool demeanour by spluttering and turning to Hinata with scared, wide eyes.

Hinata seems surprised as well, and Iwaizumi is just about to ask what he said wrong when Hinata suddenly _bursts into laughter_. The hearty, full kind that has him doubling over and clutching his stomach.

His friend—at least Iwaizumi assumes this to be the relationship between the two—looks aghast, before hitting Hinata across the arm with a pissed off expression, chastising him with a, “Hinata-boke.”

It reminds Iwaizumi of his nicknames for Oikawa, _Kuso-Oikawa_ and _Kuzukawa_. On the topic of that bastard… Iwaizumi’s going to have to thank him for this later.

In the meantime, it seems as though Hinata and his friend have started a boxing match in the middle of the street, so Iwaizumi coughs politely to remind them, they are in fact in public.

Hinata stops exchanging jabs first to which his friend smiles, which makes Hinata poke him in the side. Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow. The two of them are certainly interesting. And, he still hasn’t received an answer to his question.

He wants to ask again, because now he’s thinking about how he can fit the other man into the photoshoot as well, maybe have him juxtapose Hinata.

Really, though, if he’s being honest, Iwaizumi just wants an excuse to see him again.

“Ah, sorry!” Iwaizumi is brought out of his mental planning when Hinata bows and holds his hands in front of his face. “We have a class really soon so we have to go, but you have my contact details so just message me when and where the shoot is! I can bring my own clothes and accessories, or send you my sizes if you need.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t even have the chance to reply before the two of them run off.

And just like that, the conversation is over, without the other man having said a single word. Iwaizumi almost wants to call after them, ask for his name, but is stopped when he hears, “Could you believe that, Kageyama-kun? Iwaizumi-san thought you were a model!”

There’s a responding, loud, _“Shut up, baka!”_ , and then they’re fighting again.

Iwaizumi wonders if they realise this will make them late, but it’s not any of his business.

On the other hand…

_Kageyama, huh?_

* * *

To Iwaizumi’s delight, Hinata shows up with Kageyama again to the fitting, but as he’s waiting for Hinata to get changed, Kageyama keeping to himself by the corner, he can’t help but wonder if there’s something more to those two than he originally thought.

There isn’t really any other reason for Hinata to bring him along, is there? It’s not that Iwaizumi doesn’t let his subjects bring friends or others with them, it just never really happens. Most of the time, if anything, it’s because they think they’ll get to try on couture or clothes they would otherwise never be able to wear, although judging by Kageyama’s behaviour Iwaizumi doubts this is the case here.

Maybe he’s the possessive type. Doesn’t want Iwaizumi to get too close, or something.

Iwaizumi glances over, only to find those stormy blue eyes already on him. Kageyama looks away immediately after being caught, and as Iwaizumi keeps watching—cruel on his part, but he can’t help himself—the tips of Kageyama’s ears get redder, and the same red blooms across his cheeks so much so that Iwaizumi would tell the makeup artist to skip the blush, he’s ready to go as is, if he were photographing him.

 _He’s cute_.

He finally tears his gaze away when the door opens and Hinata walks out in the first outfit. Iwaizumi stands, stepping closer to scrutinise it.

It looks good, better than he expected, except…

A sharp cackle breaks the silence. Iwaizumi turns around to find Kageyama laughing at his maybe-boyfriend—who’s wearing a designer outfit mind you—and exclaims, “It doesn’t fit you!”

Hinata looks pissed but doesn’t argue back because, well, Kageyama’s right.

The sleeves are a bit too long and despite Hinata pulling up the pants as high as they’ll go, well above his belly button, the legs are still touching the ground. It’s also baggier than Iwaizumi would like—he’ll have to ask someone to cinch in the waist.

“Um, yeah,” Iwaizumi agrees, but he tries to sound more polite about it, “we’ll need to get it adjusted.”

It seems Kageyama’s not done yet, however, because he smirks and sneers, “Shorty,” and Iwaizumi has to step in before Hinata ruins the outfit by trying to fight Kageyama in it.

As Iwaizumi retrieves the gold headpiece and chains he envisioned for this set, he hears Hinata loudly whisper, “What’s gotten into you today? Is it because—” but whatever he was going to say gets cut off by Kageyama clamping a hand over his mouth.

Iwaizumi tries to maintain a neutral expression as he returns to dress Hinata, ignoring the heavy feeling of his heart upon the sight of Kageyama with Hinata. He tells himself, _It’s none of your business_ , when Hinata bites Kageyama’s hand to get it off and straightens up for Iwaizumi.

Despite that, Iwaizumi still finds himself looking at Kageyama as he fits the lengths of cool chain over Hinata’s neck and around his torso. It’s all harmless, really. Iwaizumi takes photos of people, it’s normal for him to study them. Especially if they’re—objectively—attractive like Kageyama is.

Though, Kageyama doesn’t meet his eyes. Not again, not for the rest of the session.

Even with Iwaizumi glancing at him in-between Hinata getting dressed wondering whether he should try make small talk but ultimately deciding against it, even when Hinata thanks Iwaizumi at the end of the day and gestures for Kageyama to do the same because ‘Iwaizumi-san so graciously let you stay,’ Kageyama looks off to the side.

But, his ‘Iwaizumi-san, otsukaresama deshita,’ gently spoken with a sincere tone, plays again and again in Iwaizumi’s mind for days.

* * *

**You**  
_(11:34 PM)_ ⠀Do you know Kageyama

 **Ass yeah, i have a sexy ass SO WHAT**  
_(11:40 PM)_ ⠀kageyama… who?  
_(11:42 PM)⠀_ wait u mean tobio chan?

 **You**  
_(11:50 PM)⠀_ Who’s Tobio

 **Ass yeah, i have a sexy ass SO WHAT**  
_(11:50 PM)_ ⠀kageyama tobio? comes around w chibi chan a lot

 **You**  
_(11:50 PM)_ ⠀Chibi? Shitty Oikawa, stop giving nicknames to everyone

 **Ass yeah, i have a sexy ass SO WHAT**  
_(11:50 PM)_ ⠀ur one to talk, iwa chan!  
_(11:50 PM)⠀_ chibi = hinata shouyou

 **You**  
_(11:50 PM)_ ⠀Ah, yeah. Kageyama Tobio then  
_(11:51 PM)⠀_ I guess you do know him

 **Ass yeah, i have a sexy ass SO WHAT**  
_(11:52 PM)_ ⠀that it?

 **You**  
_(11:52 PM)_ ⠀What

 **Ass yeah, i have a sexy ass SO WHAT**  
(11:52 PM)⠀thats all u wanted to say?  
_(11:53 PM)⠀_ i can see uve read my message  
_(11:53 PM)⠀_ hes cute, isnt he  
_(11:53 PM)⠀_ has that innocent look  
_(11:53 PM)⠀_ but is also tall and handsome  
_(11:53 PM)⠀_ has that intense gaze when hes concentrating  
_(11:53 PM)⠀_ oh!  
_(11:54 PM)⠀_ doesnt he sound like ur type, iwa chan?

 **You**  
_(11:56 PM)_ ⠀Goodnight. Ass.

 **Ass yeah, i have a sexy ass SO WHAT**  
_(12:00 AM)_ ⠀i cant believe i still have to tell u this even tho I MADE IT MY DISPLAY NAME ON UR PHONE  
_(12:00 AM)⠀_ YEAH MY ASS IS SEXY SO WHAT!!!!

* * *

By the time the actual shoot rolls around, Iwaizumi’s no longer surprised to see Hinata arrive with Kageyama in tow, however he _is_ less enthusiastic about it.

He stayed up late editing last night and slept through his first three alarms this morning so he was rushing to arrive on time. He’s on a short fuse today and just wants to finish this as quickly as possible.

Iwaizumi’s mood must be palpable, because everyone works fast. Hinata is blessedly efficient, getting changed at unimaginable speeds. It doesn’t take long for Hinata’s hair and makeup to be completed either, and Iwaizumi’s assistant has positioned the lights and gotten the smoke going by the time Hinata steps onto the set.

When he sees his vision come to life Iwaizumi feels his agitation ease, and he focuses on taking photos of Hinata.

The harsh light behind him is softened by the smoke and surrounds him with a glow. The edges of his white blazer and pants are also illuminated, and the light passing through his orange hair really does make it look like it’s on fire.

Hinata gets into his next pose, body turned slightly to the side, and this time the light catches the highlight on his cheekbone, shines off the accessories decorating him.

His expression is sultry, if a bit intimidating, and Iwaizumi thinks he’ll have to treat Hinata to a meal after because he’s taking this concept above and beyond what Iwaizumi could’ve ever hoped for.

They make quick work of the photoshoot, moving from pose to pose and outfit to outfit. It’s going so well and they’re so ahead of schedule that Iwaizumi asks, “Do you mind if I shoot some videos? I might put some clips together as a promotional thing,” and Hinata nods, pure enthusiasm breaking the intense aura emanating from him just seconds before.

Afterwards, Iwaizumi is incredibly satisfied and thanks everyone for their hard work. He shakes Hinata’s hand sincerely, trying to convey his gratefulness, and Hinata bounces off to get changed with that sunny smile of his.

Iwaizumi shakes his head with a fond grin of his own, still having trouble comprehending the duality of the young man.

He heads over to the monitor to skim through the photos, jumping when a figure suddenly looms over him.

It’s Kageyama.

Standing in front of him shyly, looking at the ground and wringing his hands together, clearly nervous about something. Iwaizumi honestly feels bad because he totally forgot about him. But in his defence, it’s not his fault Kageyama apparently has the magic ability to blend in with the shadows.

Iwaizumi looks at the monitor and the photo of Hinata on it, then back at Kageyama. He decides to try make him more comfortable by commenting, “He looks good, right?”

Maybe he wants to ask Iwaizumi for the photos of his boyfriend but doesn’t know how.

Kageyama nods, finally looking up, and nothing would’ve prepared Iwaizumi for the intensity of his gaze.

It locks Iwaizumi in place, and now _he_ wants to be the one looking away, suddenly feeling a blush rise up his neck.

“You—” Kageyama starts, then cuts himself off.

“You…?” Iwaizumi echoes, unable to manage anything else.

“Hinata looks good,” Kageyama stutters, “but I think you’re cooler!”

“Uh,” Iwaizumi says eloquently, because _what?_

At that moment, Hinata comes prancing back from the change room—seriously, _how is he so fast_ —and gasps when he sees the photos on the screen.

“Uwah~ I look so cool!” He turns to Kageyama presumably to say something else, but stops when he notices his expression. He then glances at Iwaizumi, still shocked in place, and exclaims, “Kageyama-kun, did you tell him!”

Kageyama nods, and for some reason it makes _Iwaizumi_ blush harder. He’s just… so cute.

“Ah! Good job, Kageyama,” Hinata’s voice is deeper for some reason now, “I’m proud of you,” and then he pats Kageyama once on the head.

Despite only meeting them twice previously, Iwaizumi can already predict what will happen next. And sure enough, Kageyama immediately launches an attack at Hinata, who swiftly dodges and throws one back.

“Um, sorry to interrupt, but what did Kageyama tell me exactly?” Iwaizumi feels about five minutes behind where Kageyama and Hinata are right now.

Hinata tilts his head, confused, then says, “That he admires your work and started photography because of you!”

No way.

“Is that why you bring him to your jobs? So he can see what it’s like?” Iwaizumi doesn’t know why he doesn’t ask Kageyama directly. Probably because he doesn’t know how to face him right now.

Kageyama admires him.

Kageyama was _influenced_ by his work to the point of _taking it up_ _himself_.

“Kind of? He wants to be a landscape photographer. We mostly go everywhere together because all our classes are the same and Kageyama has no friends.”

“You piece of—”

“Fine, he has no friends _besides me_. But anyway, he wanted to come to these ones _especially_ because—”

Kageyama slaps his hand over Hinata’s mouth again. Iwaizumi is caught up on the fact Hinata called them friends.

“Re ee halk!” Hinata protests, which Iwaizumi translates to, ‘Let me talk!’.

Kageyama shakes his head, keeping a firm grip on Hinata.

Then he turns to Iwaizumi with those beautiful ocean eyes and says, “Iwaizumi-san, I really like you— I mean your work. Will you please let me learn from you?”

Iwaizumi isn’t really sure what Kageyama’s asking exactly—they shoot different subjects so unless Kageyama wants to branch out into his field there’s really nothing he can teach him, but… He really wants to get to know Kageyama, see where this might go.

So he nods, tells him, “It’ll be my pleasure,” and Kageyama’s face lights up.

The first time Iwaizumi sees Kageyama smile, his hand itches to grab his camera and capture the moment forever, but he decides he can let it go as he’s sure there’ll be plenty of opportunities for it later.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they get to know each other and slowly fall in love and start dating and iwa takes candid photos of kags and kags’ landscape images start to feature a tiny figure in the distance <3
> 
> i wish this could’ve been a lot better and way more coherent and just less.. messy and weird but i was determined to get this out in one night so here we are and i’m sorry
> 
> ah i also wrote photographer!iwa in [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/24500224) oikuro (set in a more canon universe) in case you’re interested. iwa only has a small part, but.. pls consider?
> 
> i hope you’re all doing well, stay safe
> 
> [TWITTER](http://twitter.com/czqy_) ; [TUMBLR](http://czqy.tumblr.com) ; [CURIOUSCAT](http://curiouscat.me/czqy)


End file.
